Tidal Waves and Hurricanes
by SpaztasticDancer
Summary: Blair moved to La Push and became best friends with Embry, but to Embrys dismay he never imprinted on her. When when a certain wolf moves back to town will Blair let her past affect her decision or will she let her heart go? SethxOC Post BD
1. Chapter 1

**Blair**

I huffed and tapped my pen on my desk in annoyance. Why did calculus have to be so darn hard and boring? I glanced over at Embry, who sat in the desk beside me.

"Hey, Embry?" I whispered, poking his side in an attempt to get his attention.

"What, Blair?" he asked, obviously miffed that I interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Um, do you understand this at all? I mean seriously, what is the point of this?"

He huffed. "To help you understand calculus, thats the point. I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

I frowned. I hated when people said that. "Well, fine, if you don't want to help me, then you don't have to. I'll just fail and ruin my chances of getting into a good college, and I'll be jobless and homeless, and I'll die a lonely death on the streets of Manhattan."

He groaned, but he couldn't help keep a smile off his face. "You are so dramatic, Blair. Hey, are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

I made a face. "Did you seriously just ask me if I was going to the bonfire? Even though we have finals tomorrow? Why do you guys even throw those bonfire parties on school nights anyways?"

He shrugged. "Less tourist traffic, I guess. But Blair, really. All you've done is study, don't you think one night off would be good?"

I glared at him and frowned. "It is not the only thing I've done! I do a lot of other things too!"

He grinned impishly. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

I grimaced and opened my mouth, hoping I could come up with some valid excuse, when the teacher interrupted our banter.

"Embry, stop bothering Blair. She has work to do and so do you!" Mr. Retern scolded Embry and turned away.

I giggled and looked back at Embry. "Yeah, _Embry. _Stop bothering me." He frowned and looked away.

I attempted to decipher my worksheet, but it couldn't hold my attention. I stared out of a nearby window, resting my chin in my hands. It was a beautiful late April Thursday, and I would give anything to lay out in the grass and stare at the picturesque clouds. I had recently moved to La Push with my 2 younger sisters and one nanny. I found it completely unnecessary, considering we moved here from Forks, a small town ten miles away. Thats right, _ten_.

My parents were rich weirdos who felt no need to interact with their kids. Hence, the nanny. After a family tragedy, they felt we would need a "change of scenery". They obviously did not think it through at all and put minimal effort into ensuring our happiness. I honestly liked La Push a whole lot better, but I wasn't about to let them know.

The shrill sound of the bell brought me out of my stupor, and I jumped up as fast as possible and gathered my stuff. I hurried out to the hall, hoping to beat Embry to my locker. There was no way he could beat me now.

I groaned when I got there. Not only had Embry had enough time to get to my locker, he had enough time to go to his, gather his stuff, and then come back to gather my stuff.

"Embry Call! How on earth do you do that? It is so frustrating!" I grabbed my bag and glared at him. "Did you get my chemistry book?"

"Yup, and your Spanish, history, and science books. I also got your spiral, I figured you'd need it..." he trailed off, and noticed my face. He grinned cockily. "What? I'm just good."

I rolled my eyes and we headed out to my car. I had a pretty sweet ride, even though I didn't like to admit it. My parents liked to buy my affection. We slid into my 2012 SLK-Class Mercedes-Benz. I turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Embry**

Blair and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. Her parents were friends with mine; they both worked at the same law firm before their career took off. Even diapers we'd been close. I dealt with her ADD and energy, and she dealt with my... well she just dealt with me as a whole.

When I joined the pack, staying away was hard. I knew it was for her own good, but I wanted to be with her so bad. I was sure I'd imprint on her when we saw each other for the first time after I changed.

I had been so sure, but I made a complete fool of my self, trying to stare at her in a weak attempt to feel something.

Needless to say, nothing happened. I settled with being just friends, like she wanted. I knew I had left her during the worst part of her life, and I didn't want to push it.

I glanced at her, silently laughing at her face of concentration. Driving was hard for her because of how easily distracted she was. I swear, that girl got so excited over anything and everything.

One time we were driving along a highway; luckily not a major one, and all of a sudden she pulled over, jumped out of the car, and ran to a box full of glass that appeared to have spilled out of a truck bed. "Embry," she smiled at me, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "do you know what this is?"

She didn't pause to let me answer and continued. "This is a box of sea glass! I'm so excited! You know what I could do with this? I could make something. something epic. YUS." and then, as soon as her fit of energy started, it ended.

I smiled, remembering that day. I peeked over at Blair, and almost had a mini heart attack. "Blair! I can't believe your doing that while your driving! Stop!" The freak was whipping her hair to Willow Smith's song.

She laughed, revealing a beautiful smile that highlighted her eyes. "Chill _out, _we're already here!" I froze, looking around. She was right, we had parked in her drive way.

"Oh, right." I muttered, looking down. How could I miss that? Shouldn't my wolf senses picked it up? Whatever. Maybe I was just too deep in thought.

Blair looked at me, confusion etched on her face. I desperately wanted to put my hand against her fair cheeks, fiddle with her voluminous dark brown waves, stare into her blue eyes that contained so much depth... I looked away. I couldn't get caught up with her, I didn't want to hurt her like Sam hurt Leah. I glanced at the dashboard clock, desperate to find something else to look at. "We better go help set up for the bonfire." I muttered, grabbing my bag.

Blair frowned. "Uh, Embry, were you not listening to me earlier? I'm not going. Finals tomorrow, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew how to get her attention. "Blair, you should seriously come. It's supposed to be a full moon tonight, and it lights up the forest magically. It's a great photo-op, no joke."

She faltered, and I knew I had caught her attention. "And tonight were making s'mores instead of sausages. I know you love s'mores."

She sighed. "_Fine. _I'll come." she groaned and grabbed her bag. I smirked. Taking advantage of Blairs childish personality was so easy.

I opened her front door and walked in to the delicious smell of food. I loved her nanny. Nina could make some serious grub.

"Whats cooking Nina?" I called, plopping on the couch. Blair walked in behind me, stifling a smile at my position.

Nina laughed and appeared in the living room. "Feet off." she ordered, pointing a large wooden spoon at my feet. "I'm just making macaroni in the crock pot. I swear, you think everything is gourmet."

I shrugged. "Hey, it all goes to the same place."

Blair laughed and turned to Nina. "We're going in about 10 minutes, so don't wait for us."

"Why, got a hot date or something?" Nina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, bonfire. I'm gonna go change clothes." Blair said as she walked up the stairs.

Nina turned to me. "I thought she was studying."

I shrugged.

"What'd you bribe her with?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

I opened my mouth to answer when she held up her hand. "Wait, let me guess. You bribed her with a sugary food and some type of arts & craft?"

I nodded, and she burst out laughing. "I swear, you'd think I'd spend most if my time bribing her sister, but no! Courtney is more mature than Blair, and she's 5!" she walked back to the kitchen still laughing.

**Blair**

I let my hair fall natural, not wanting to spend much time on it. Since it was nice out tonight, I pulled on a flowy summer dress, a sweater, and some simple sandals. I enjoyed the beachy look.

I left my make up alone, as it was simple. A dab of mascara and a dap of lip gloss. Thats how I liked it. I hummed to myself as I grabbed my phone and slid it into my cardigan pocket.

I practically skipped down the stairs. I was really excited to go, and not because of my photography and s'mores. I didn't even want to bring my camera. I just loved the bonfires in Quilete, how they emitted the warm glow, smelt slightly of ocean, and gave the feeling of relaxed togetherness.

**So sorry if this chapter doesn't flow well, sometimes I have problems with beginnings. Read and review, I'd really appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Embry**

I leaned against the front door, waiting for Blair to come downstairs. Nina's macaroni smelt amazing; I wanted to inhale it all at once. But, I knew there would be food at the bonfire, and Nina would not appreciate it if I ate her food. She valued leftovers.

A smile spread across my face and I chuckled as I heard Blair come bounding down the stairs. I could sense her excitement, it was practically rolling off of her. She appeared in full view, and I took in her change of clothes. She was wearing a simple sun dress and sandals. It was a look that was so Blair, she owned an infinite amount of sundresses and was always sporting them to bonfires.

"Wheres you camera?" I asked.

"I didn't want to bring it." she shrugged, "You know, before you bribed me, I was already planning on going."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, you told me who weren't going like 2 seconds before I bribed you."

"I changed my mind during those 2 seconds."

"Whatever, Blair. You are such a weirdo." I smiled. Although I didn't tell her, I loved her because she was a weirdo. She wasn't like all of the other girls that roamed La Push. She had a different personality, a different up bringing, and the list went on.

"Can we go? Your staring at me like a creeper." She laughed and jumped down the last 2 steps. "Bye Nina! Bye Courtney!" she yelled as she opened the door. She danced to her car and opened the door, sliding in clumsily.

I barely had enough time to shut my door before she was peeling out of the driveway. She whistled a song that I've never heard before. I cocked my head to the side, trying to decipher it. "What are you whistling?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm making it up as I go. Maybe I should call it campfire song, 'cause were going to a bonfire, get it?"

I laughed at her lame attempt at a joke. "You should think outside the box."

"You mean I should think out of the quadrilateral parallelogram? I think calling it a 'quadrilateral parallelogram' just proves that I already do." She turned her head to look at me and smirked. "Ha."

I grinned, chuckled, and then full out guffawed. "I swear Blair, your reasoning sucks."

She huffed. "Whatever. We're here." she grabbed her bag and ran to the bonfire, excitement still flowing from her. I ran behind her, easily catching up. We started walking when we came into view of the bonfire.

"Hey guys, Embry and Blair are here!" I recognized Quil's voice.

"Who's Blair? Does she know about everything?" I froze, recognizing the voice instantly. Jacob had finally returned!

I smiled and ran faster to meet my old friend. "Jake man, I've missed you so much! No one told me you'd be here!" I clapped him on the back and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I missed you too man. I'm here helping Seth unpack, he decided he missed his mom to much." I heard Seth grumbling in the background and heard Blair walking up slowly behind me.

"Jake, this is Blair, my best friend. She moved to La Push from Forks this year."

Jake held out his hand to her. "Why'd you move from Forks? Its only like 10 miles away."

"It's a long story." Blair said, laughing. "Good lord, your hand is as hot as Embry's!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away.

I heard Seth come up behind me and turned to introduce him to Blair.

**Seth**

I came up to Embry and Jake so say hi and meet Blair. "Hey man, how have you been?" I asked Embry, pulling him into a quick man hug.

I turned to Blair, and when my eyes met hers I froze. She was the most beautiful, amazing, stunning girl I've ever met. Her eyebrows framed her amazing, clear blue eyes. She had a very light spray of freckles across her nose a cheeks, the perfect kind that you only noticed up close. Her skin was creamy and pale, yet her cheeks were a natural rosy.

When she smiled, it was like my whole world had turned upside down then right side up. Her smile was the best thing I'd ever seen. She had beautiful white and pearly teeth, and they brought out her eyes beautifully. Her dark brown hair just touched the top of her stomach, and her large waves framed her face. She was tall and slender, her body not curvy, but you could still see her waist, hips, and chest.

I wanted to profess my love for her.

I wanted to bring her favorite things to her everyday, I wanted to make her laugh and smile, I wanted to love her with all my heart. I wanted to give her my jacket incase she got cold, and make sure she was the happiest girl alive, as happy as I would be if I were with her.

Jake cleared his throat and the trance was broken. I grinned sheepishly and held out my hand. Blair took it, a bewildered look flitting across her lovely face.

"I'm Blair."

"I'm Seth."

I heard Embry growl, and pull me aside. "Sorry Blair," he said turning towards her with out releasing his grip on my arm, "I need to talk to Seth. Jacob, why don't you gather everyone for a little meeting in the woods?" Embry turned on his heel and stalked away, pulling me with him.

I heard Jacob apologizing to Blair in the distance. As soon as me and Embry reached the woods, I pried his fingers off of me, suddenly turning angry. "Whats your problem, man?" I growled. I heard the rest of the pack come up behind us, already phased.

I disappeared farther into the forest, and changed out of my clothes and into my wolf form. I followed the packs sent and ran back to clearing they had settled in. Embry had also changed into his wolf form.

Jake got back with the original pack, and Sam decided to stop phasing. Jake was now our Alpha.

_Sit._ Jake ordered.

Me and Embry obliged.

_Embry, why on earth did you call this meeting? _Collin piped. A wave of agreement came from the rest of the pack.

_Because Seth, the stupid idiot, imprinted on my best friend!_ My _Blair!_

A hush fell over the pack. All of a sudden, our heads were flooded with Embrys feelings. I shook my head. This was way, way, _way, _to much for me. How was this going to work out?

_Embry, you too were never romantically involved. Why can't you settle for being her best friend? _Leah asked. _You never even imprinted on her. What if you were romantically involved, and then all of a sudden you imprinted on another girl? Then what? She'd just be the girl with a broken heart. You want her to be happy. _

I nodded my head. Thank God for Leah. _Yeah, and I can make her happy. _

_ Embry, _Jake thought, _I think Seth needs her right now. You haven't been around him like I have. All he's done is wallow. He _needs _Blair right now. I know we all thought the old Seth was annoying, but trust me, the recent Seth is even more annoying. We all want him back. _

The pack all nodded their head in unison.

Embry growled. _Why don't we settle this with a good old fight? _

I shook my head. _Absolutely not. What if we both got hurt? Then there would be no one for Blair. Can't we just share her? Well, I mean, if she still chooses to be with us when she finds out. _

Embry snarled, and then made a split decision to lunge at me. I lunged too, clawing his shoulder.

He fell limping. _I'm not gonna let her go. _He lunged again, this time successfully biting my flank.

_Jesus Embry, why can't you understand that you don't have to? _

He stopped mid-stride and fell limply to the ground. _You're right. _He laid his head on his paws. _So, when are you going to tell her?_

_When she starts to know me. _I thought, sitting down._ Are you sure you're cool with this?_

Embry shook his head. _No, I'm not cool with this at all. But Leah is right. What if I imprint? Then what? She needs someone to lean on. Especially after what happened to her brother. _

_What happened?_

_I think she should be the one to tell you. _

I sighed and phased back, changing into my clothes. I was finally going to have an imprint to love. I ran back out to the bonfire, overly excited to talk to Blair.

**Blair**

I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed Seth running toward me with a goofy grin on his face. He stopped in front of me, his smile widening!

"So, I never properly introduced myself! I'm Seth, and I like first beach, bonfires, roasting marshmallows until they catch on fire, and your eyes." he said in one breath.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Hi, I'm Blair. I like La Push better than Forks, photography, arts and crafts, roasting marshmallows until they catch on fire, and creepy stalker boys who randomly put my eyes on their list of likes."

Seth chuckled and held up his hand. "Since my hand is apparently too hot to shake, would you care for a greeting high five?"

I nodded and gave him a high five. I secretly liked the warmth of his hand, it was incredibly comforting.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Seth asked, beckoning to the logs in front of the fire. "Apparently we both like roasting marshmallows, so I'll get us a bag and some sticks."

I walked over to a log and sat down, a grin on my face. The fire basked me with its heat, and it was beautiful outside. The sun was going down in a beautiful sunset. I sighed. I wish I could paint, but it seemed that I could only excel at crafts you do with your hands.

Seth walked over with a bag of marshmallows and two sticks. He dramatically handed me a stick and stuck a marshmallow on the end. He did the same with his.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the sunset and the warmth of the fire. "So," I asked, "are you always this nice and outgoing?"

He nodded. "Yeah." he said, his mouth full of marshmallow, "But I haven't been recently. I missed La Push, I guess. So I came back, met you, and now I'm back to my sweet and cheerful self."

I felt myself blush a deeper shade of pink. He was so sweet, and he obviously liked me, but was i ready for that kind of commitment?

**So, review review review! **


End file.
